Hate me Take me
by mrs-ishida
Summary: Kai x Rei. After too many beers, Kai finally gives in and has a mental breakdown in the local kindergarten. Rei struggles to comfort him, but ends up taking advantage of the situation. A weird mix of angst and misplaced humor.


Hey! This is just a one-shot Kai x Rei I did for a break after finishing '7 days till x-day'. I did this pairing because I know a lot of you Rei x Kai fans were upset when Rei ended up with Tala, not Kai. So I make this my peace-offering to you!

The multi-coloured fish is based on a picture my cute little cousin drew for me, and I was touched. I guess this doesn't really show in this story- but I really love that fish! It's on my wall!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Fuck you! You think you're so much better than me, but you're just one big bastard." Kai swung around a little, and pointed his now empty bottle of vodka at a large picture of a fish, hanging on the wall. "You think you're all that because you're multi-coloured!"

"Kai, the fish isn't alive.." Sighed Rei. "Can we just get out of here now?"

"Shut your trap, bitch." Kai spat back at Rei. "I'll leave when I'm good and ready." Kai turned back to the fish and grinned. "I'm taking this asshole down..."

"What has the fish done to you? It's not even alive. Destroying it would only upset a class full of four year old kids." Rei felt like Kai was in fact a four year old kid too.

"It has rainbow scales..." Kai mumbled.

"For the love of God! Stop looking at it then." Rei jumped between the fish and Kai, and put his arms up to further block Kai's view. "You know bright colours make you angry!"

"Kai sees lots of bright colours." Kai raised his hand and pointed to his head. "Lots of bright colours are always in Kai's head."

"Really? I always imagined the inside of your mind would be a sort of depressing gray." Rei lead Kai away from the fish.

"Nope. Kai closes his eyes and everything is swimming in colour."

"That sounds amazing, actually!"

"Not when Kai starts to drown." Kai gripped onto a table as they walked passed it. "Stop trying to take Kai home!"

"Stop talking in the third person! It's really creepy!" Rei stopped walking- disappointed another plan to get Kai out had failed.

"Kai's sorry."

"You rancid bastard..."

"Kai isn't rancid, he's complex."

"I'll make your beating complex if you don't get your arse moving! I don't really want to get caught trespassing in a Kindergarten." Rei prayed inwardly for strength.

"But I like it here!" Kai whined.

"Of course you would when you're acting like a kid!" Rei gripped Kai's wrist and pulled him towards the door. "You'll thank me for this when you sober up."

"Kai thanks no one!"

"That's cause Kai's an asshole." Rei mumbled. Kai tried to hold onto a table again, but Rei yanked him away from it in time. They were meters away from the door when Kai just dropped to the floor, making it impossible for Rei to continue dragging him. "Oh, fuck you, Kai!" Kai smiled at his victory and looked back at the fish.

"Don't go thinking this is over, fish-boy." Kai hissed. "And stop looking at me like that!"

"It's not looking at you!" Rei yelled, finally loosing control of his temper. "It's a picture!"

"It's making my head swim around..." Kai said, in his normal- undrunk- voice. "Make it stop, Rei..."

"What are you talking about? It's a picture..."

"Ahh..." Kai suddenly clutched the sides of his head and closed his eyes tightly. "Ahh..."

"Kai?" Rei asked timidly- starting to get worried.

"It hurts..." Kai burst out- his fingers pressing down hard onto his head. "Rei."

"What's happening? Are you going to be sick? I didn't think you drank _that_ much..." Rei said, panicking.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Kai yelled desperately. "I won't give in to you like this!" He drew his knees up and tears began to fall. "Why do you try and catch me off guard like this?"

"Kai, who are you talking to?"

"That fucking fish! The colours burn!" He raised his head back towards the fish again. "Everything is so fucked up. I don't even understand what's going on inside my own head! What sort of person am I?"

Rei finally realized that there was something else to what was going on, then Kai just being drunk. Never really having comforted a boy before, Rei had no idea how to handle the situation. In fact, the only person Rei ever had have to comfort before was Mariah, who, was usually pretty comforted when he would panic and kiss her.

Kai continued to sob, cry and glare at the fish- and acted as though Rei wasn't even there.

"It's gonna be _fine..."_ Rei muttered. Kai just looked at Rei and started to cry more violently.

"Make it stop...Please!" Kai begged, his eyes wide with fear.

"I can't help unless you tell me what's wrong!" But Rei already knew what was wrong- Kai had finally snapped and had gone insane.

"The fish!" Kai launched himself on to Rei's legs and held tightly. "It burns like shit! HELP ME!"

Rei shook Kai off quickly, and jumped over him. He grabbed the top of the fish and pulled it off the wall. Kai sobbed wildly, which made Rei rip up the fish even more.

"It's gone now!" Rei yelled. "I hope you're happy, Kai. I've just made a whole class of little children upset!" Kai had stopped sobbing, but he was still crying. He began to clutch his head again. "What's wrong now? The fish is gone."

"Everything's wrong!" Kai shouted under tears.

"What the hell does that mean? I get depressed sometimes too, but I never get like this. Just pull yourself together!" Rei sighed, realizing he was being a bit harsh. He sat down next to Kai and pulled his hands off his head- so Rei could now see his eyes. "Why do you feel like this? What has happened?"

Kai just ran his sleeve over his eyes.

"I can't sleep. I can't eat. I find myself crying in the morning over little shity things. People scare me- I just don't want to be judged. I've got no interest in getting laid like other guys. When people touch me, it just reminds me of how frozen I am inside. I'm frozen and rotting." Kai took a deep breath and more tears fell.

"You just gave a textbook example of clinical depression, Kai."

Rei noticed something he never had before. As he looked at Kai intently- something drew Rei to him. Kai's eyes were rimmed in scarlet and brimming with tears, but Rei noticed something far more beautiful- far more abstract. In fact, it was Kai's beauty when he was crying. For a boy who never showed emotion easily- to brake down and cry like this- was awesome to witness.

"No interest in getting laid, huh?" Rei couldn't help saying. It was only as he said it, he realized his own 'interest' was increasing after watching Kai intensely.

"Well," Kai faced towards Rei, which made Rei watch him even more. "I don't want to be close to anyone...really..."

Rei didn't believe this, so placed an arm around Kai- pulling him close. Kai welcomed the skin contact and put his head on Rei's shoulder.

"Are you sure that you don't want to be close to anyone?" Rei breathed into Kai's ear- which made Kai moan softly. "Are you sure human contact scares you?" Rei ran his nails softly down the nape of Kai's neck, making Kai gasp. "Does doing this make you feel frozen?"

Kai didn't answer with words, but Rei could tell want he wanted by his fast heart rate.

"You're not Mariah, so I don't know why I'm comforting you like this."

"You have a warped idea of what comforting means."

"Would you rather I stopped?"

Kai looked upwards and meet eyes with Rei. "Why does someone like you even care about a guy like me?"

"Who said I cared about you?" Rei blushed- trying to sound confident, but failing.

"Guess you're right. You're the kind of guy who goes round preying on sad people, only making them more sad when you don't hang around in the morning." Kai joked, but Rei didn't smile.

"There are guys like that?" He asked, disgusted.

"Oh yeah. It's called heterosexuality." Kai laughed.

After a pause, Rei said, "Who said I wasn't a heterosexual?"

"The foreplay did" Kai pushed himself up against Rei so his lips were right by his ear. "Are we going to carry on?"

"Not interested in getting laid, my ass! For a guy on the brink of insanity, you sure made a horny come back!"

"How do you know I'm not insane now, and that when I wake up in the morning- I'll spit in your face again?" Kai said, and took the tip of Rei's ear into his mouth. "I might beat you up in the morning for not stopping me..."

"That's tomorrows problem." Rei tipped his head back as Kai trailed kisses down his neck. "Even if this is just a plan to keep me in this fucking kindergarten."

"You better believe it is..."

Rei cupped Kai's slowly descending chin in his palm, and brought him back to eye level. Kai pouted from being denied his prize.

"Take me, Hiwatari." Rei asked huskily.

It didn't take long till Rei dropped backwards and Kai fell on top of him. It didn't take long for them to start kissing. It didn't take their hands long to start undressing each other. It didn't take Kai long to enter a willing Rei. It didn't take long at all.

oooo00000000000oooooooooooo00000000000oooooooooo000000000ooooooo0000000

"I hope you know I'll be calling the police!" Came an anrgy womens voice. Rei and Kai's eyes shoot open. "Not only did you brake in here, you ripped up poor Mandy's fish and it also looks like you had sex! At least the girls you were with had the sense to leave before school started!"

"What girls?" Kai asked rubbing his eyes.

"Dear god!" She screamed. "I thought group sex was bad enough, but sodimizing in a kindergarten? You evil, evil boys!"

Both Rei and Kai- still very much asleep- begain getting dressed, cursing the women and each other under their breath.

"What if I had let the children in without checking the room first? This sort of thing is life scarring for children!"

"Shut up, you old bitch." Kai sneered. "We were drunk."

"I should hope so too, you disgusting boys." She held her forhead for a moment. "As you are just kids, I won't tell the police- but just get the hell out of my kindergarten!"

oooooo0000000000000000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooo000000

"And where the Hell were you two last night?" Hilary demanded as they walked in the door. "Just cause you're legal now, doesn't make it morally right to just hook..."

"Don't worry about that Hilary," Tyson smiled. "Kai is still a v.i.r.g.i.n."

"Bloodly hell, I don't think so!" Rei said, begining to walk up the stairs. "That was a very well trained ramming." Rei rubbed his sore backside, leaving the rest of him team to look at Kai in horror.

000000000000000000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooooo00000000ooooooo0000

The end! I hoped you liked it, and please tell me what you think!


End file.
